Lady Luck
by Didyoujustsayfandoms
Summary: It's about time for the Lucky Maiden tournament and festival, and the champions of the festival are taking the time to ask some of the ladies of Fairy Tail to be their Luck Maidens. Levy is hoping Gajeel will ask her, but Laxus asks her first, hoping to reestablish the brother-sister bond they once had. Levy gives Gajeel three says before she says yes to Laxus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, first off. Second, I'm completely bullshitting this "Legend of the Luck Maiden, March" thingy, so don't google it, it's not a thing. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **(Levy's POV)**

Well, it's that time of year again. March. The Lucky Maiden Festival will be in five days, and I have no freaking idea what I'm going to do this year. For the past seven years, I've been asleep, on an Island. Before that, every year for this festival, I did it with Laxus, as a 'brother-sister' thing. I put quotations there because we aren't exactly siblings.

See, he's the grandson of the guild master, and I'm just an orphan the guild chose to take in. But growing up, I felt like we were really brother and sister. Since the year he was old enough to compete, he'd asked me to be his 'Luck Maiden' which basically just meant I was a lucky charm. I give him a good luck kiss before the tournament-which is pretty much just a first man to the finish line race around Magnolia with absolutely NO RULES as to how you're supposed to finish other than you have to actually follow the set path. (Needless to say, my team mate, Jet's magic was deemed unfair, and he's banned from entering the competition.) and then he races, and if he won, I'd be named 'Lady Luck' for that year. Before Tenrou, I'd been Lady Luck for five years in a row.

There is also a celebratory Ball afterward at the guild hall. In honor of the Legend of the Luck Maiden, March. The Ball is traditionally girls ask guys, except for the maidens of that year, who attend with their respective champions.

And here in lies the problem. You see, this year, even though it's probably unlucky to break tradition, I want to have a different dragon slayer as my champion. Nothing against Laxus, (other than he tried to kill me seven years prior) it's just...Gajeel is… well, he's…it's…complicated, to say the least. He really is a nice guy (when he isn't being a big, hulking, jerk.) and he's very attractive and… ok you know what? Yeah. I like him. I think he likes me back, but he hasn't really showed me in the strictest of terms. When he signed up to compete in the Luck Maiden Festival (probably just so he could try and pick a fight with Natsu… what an idiot) I thought maybe, he'd ask me to be his Luck Maiden. So far… he hasn't.

It's still a little early, so I usually wouldn't be so frustrated, only yesterday, Laxus confronted me.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Pint Size." Laxus came up behind me, simultaneously grabbing my book from my hand, and ruffling my wild blue locks. I pouted at the name, but I had more pressing matters than him making fun of my height. "Laxus! What are you doing?" he looked down, unable to face me.

"Look, since I was kicked out of the guild, I've been doing some thinking. I'm sorry I snapped at you, Lev. I could have killed you." I smiled kindly. Everyone had forgiven him since then, but he's been having trouble forgiving himself. _Just like another dragon slayer I know_ I thought humoredly.

"It's fine Laxus. I'm okay, Jet and Droy are okay, Gajeel's okay…" my words trailed off at the mention of his name. Laxus smiled. To most it would seem threatening, but I grew up seeing that smile, so I wasn't scared. "Great! Great… because I want to go back to the way things were. I miss my little sister." He said as he plopped down in a chair on the other side of the table. I smiled. At least somethings back to normal after everything. What with the seven year gap, and the Grand Magic Games, everything has been… different. While that's not entirely a bad thing, it's still a huge culture shock for me. "So..." Laxus spoke again snapping me out of my thoughts. "I was wondering if you would want to be my Luck Maiden again this year. It'd be a shame to break tradition." He said hesitantly.

"I would love to, Laxus, it's just…" he tossed out a knowing smirk "The dragon with the iron fetish is entering and you want him to ask you." I blushed, and nodded. Was I that obvious? He sighed "I guess my luck has run out on me, huh?" he looked sad, but I knew he wasn't going to beg me. That just wasn't the kind of guy he was.

I still felt bad so I said "three days." Laxus looked up. "What?" "If in three days he still hasn't asked me, I'll be your Luck Maiden. But if he does, _you_ have to ask Mira." He looked taken aback "wha- how did you…?" I giggled "you're just as obvious about it as I am, you dork." After looking at me, shell-shocked for a minute he threw back his head and gave a loud, earth-shattering laugh. "You got yourself a deal, kiddo." He said before getting up, and ruffled my hair again. "Well then, I'm rooting for you, Lady Luck." then he stalked off to sit at the bar, and shamelessly low-key flirt with Mira, and left me to think over what he said. Lady Luck huh? Well when It came to Gajeel, I was anything but.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **It's been like a week. I'm sorry! I've been busy!**

(Levy POV)

Well, today marks the third day since Laxus asked me to be his Luck Maiden and… nothing. Not even a look in my general direction from Gajeel. I've dropped so many hints on him that he must have been up to his neck in subtle suggestions. "Have you thought about who you want to be your luck maiden?" "no." came the gruff reply from the dragon slayer. He didn't even look up from the Iron he was stuffing into his mouth. "Well, you should think about it, it's only two days until the festival, you know…" "I don't need luck, Shrimp, I have _these_ " he said flexing his muscles and giving me his signature "Gihi!"

I sighed, and lifted my book to my face so he wouldn't see me blush. He can be such a jerk sometimes. "You know," I started, still hiding behind my book. "Laxus asked me to be his Luck Maiden, but I don't know if I'm going to say yes or not." By this point, my book was no longer hiding my face, and I watched him from the corner of my eye as I pretended to read. His usual smirk had vanished, and I could feel his eyes on me. "Is that a fact?" he said quietly so only I could hear. I looked him fully in the face. His expression was unreadable, but I knew I'd struck some sort of a nerve "Y-yes." I confirmed. His smirk was back "Well, good for you, shrimp. Knock 'em dead." He got up and ruffled my hair before leaving out the guild doors

UGH! He. Didn't. Even. Care. I wasted all that time and energy for nothing _… and what the heck is it about my hair that makes so many tall people want to mess with it!?_ I though angrily as I fought to get my hair back in its place. Gajeel hadn't even cared that someone else had asked me. He's an idiot. I'm an idiot. I thought maybe somehow, he cared for me in some way other than the tiny mage he was always looking out for, but I guess not. I'm just there. Probably wouldn't make a difference to him if I just stopped hanging out with him all together.

Just then, Laxus appeared and dislodged me from my thoughts. "It's been three days, Lev. He ask you yet?" I banged my head against the table and kept it there. "I'll take that as a 'no'." he sighed and sat down. "Well, Short Stack, if he can't see how great you are, maybe he really does have meatal for brains." I snorted half-heartedly at his joke. "Nah, I'm just not that interesting. I'm timid, quiet, weak, small-in more than one aspect- and I'm just kind of… bleh." I wallowed in my own self-pity for a bit before Laxus pulled me out.

"Okay, first, you aren't timid. You became really good friends with a guy that destroyed your guild, and pinned you to a tree! Second, you aren't weak either. You broke those two dragon idiots out of Freed's runes all by yourself. Also, you were a contestant in the S-class exam." I lifted my head up a fraction to counter. "Yeah? Well I didn't end up winning the S-class trials." "Maybe, but you were still considered ready to take on S-class missions." I grumbled an agreement. "Besides, it'll be fun. You and me being a team for the festival. It'll be just like old times." He was right. I shouldn't let what happened with Gajeel spoil the event. It will still be fun and all. Yeah. It won't be bad at all. It'll be just like old times.

(Gajeel's POV)

 _Just focus on eating your iron._ I thought while mentally kicking myself for being so nervous. It was just the shrimp. Damn. She'd been dropping so many hints about me asking her to be the Luck Maiden thing I was practically being suffocated by them. It's not like I didn't want to ask her, I did. There wasn't really anyone else in the guild I could ask without it being really awkward. It's just… she and I… we're… it's dumb and confusing."Have you thought about who you want to be your luck maiden?" she asked innocently. "No." I answered simply. "Well, you should think about it, it's only two days until the festival, you know…" "I don't need luck, Shrimp, I have these…Gihi!" I teased her, flexing my muscles. She brought her book up to try and hide her blush. She was unsuccessful, and I congratulated myself upon making her so frustrated.

She huffed, and started to put her book back down as she said "You know, Laxus asked me to be his Luck Maiden, but I don't know if I'm going to say yes or not." My mind froze. Laxus asked her to be his luck maiden _LAXUS_?! The huge dude who almost killed her? Okay, granted, I'm also a huge dude who almost killed her, but that was different…I'd hoped. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible, but I just couldn't hide my shock. Why would he ask her, and not the She-Demon? "Is that so?" I stated quietly, my voice threatening to crack. "Y-yes." She confirmed.

I gathered what was left of my composure, and forced a grin on my face "Well, good for you, shrimp. Knock 'em dead." I heard myself say as I messed her hair up a little and left the guild. That was it. I'd fucked up. I'd waited too long, and someone else swooped in and took her from me. In all honesty, I was expecting Jet or Droy. Hell, I would have expected her to run off with Cana before I'd have suspected Laxus of even being even remotely interested in her. It wasn't a big deal. We were friends. That's probably all she saw us as. And I….

Fuck.

I guess I love her.

I growled and punched one of the buildings next to the guild hall. Not enough to make a hole, but enough to make a small dent, and earn odd looks from passerby. Damn it. What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **It's been 10,000 years, but do not worry I did not forget!**

 **(My Gajeel Grammar from the chapter before was not very Gajeel-ish. Too many big words, too much grammar. I like this writing better.)**

(Gajeel POV)

The day of the competition is here, and I'm more than a little annoyed. I ended up havin' to pick the Water Woman as my luck maiden, and the entire mornin' she's done nothin' but whine about the stripper asking Erza and not her. _Yeah well, you ain't my first choice either._

"Look, you don't have ta do this if ya don't want ta." I told her. She looked at me and smiled "Oh no, Gajeel! Juvia is happy to do this for you, it's just…" she looked about ta cry so I quickly changed the subject before she started floodin' the streets. "Uhh…look! It's about ta start. We should get to the startin' line." I trudge ahead leavin' her to catch up.

At that moment, that weirdo Jason starts to announce the contest "COOOOOOL! Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, we're about to start the race! But first, let's announce our competitors from Magnolia's own Fairy Tail!" he then began to list off all the guys names. "Today we have, Laxus Dreyer, Gajeel Redfox, Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Elfman Straus! COOOOOL!" The whole Luck Maiden kiss thing was awkward for everyone, no matter how ya slice it.

Evergreen turned Elfman ta stone, and then mumbled somethin' about no one suspectin' her a datin' a statue, Erza and Gray's was just… weird. The kinda weird, awkward peck siblings give to each other, and neither of 'em looked very comfortable. Juvia reached up and kissed my forehead, and I suddenly felt a patch of cold air coming from my left. I didn't dare look at Grey. The only pair that looked even kinda comfortable were Laxus and Levy. She had to be lifted up ta kiss his cheek, and she started ta giggle. White, hot anger bubbled up, and I had to bite my tongue in order ta force the feelin' back down. "COOOL! ALRIGHT GUYS! REMEMBER, STAY ON THE PATH, AND NO SHORTCUTS. EVERYTHING ELSE GOES! ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!"

I raced forward, my focus intent on ol' Sparkey. He was a few feet ahead, and I prepared an attack. But before I could, I found myself frozen ta the ground. "WHAT THE HELL ICE PRICK?!" I barked "WHAT THE HELL TO ME? WHAT THE HELL TO YOU? IRON JACKASS!" he roared back. He shot a kick, and it landed right on my jaw. I growled, unable to avoid or defend from my position in the ice. I conjured some iron spikes and threw 'em at the Ice mage. "ARE WE FIGHTEN? I'M ALL FIRED UP!" That flame brained idiot. Soon enough, all three a us were battlin' each other, and we completely forgot the race. Laxus ended up winning by a landslide. Elfman never stood a chance. Seriously, Evergreen never turned him back.

 **(Levy POV)**

"That was both the most exciting slash unexciting the race has ever been." I laughed, thinking back to the events of earlier that day. I had on a Clover patterned hoopskirt dress with a tiara on my head and a sash that read "Lady Luck". Laxus guided me around the improvised dance floor in the middle of the guild as I stood on his feet. "Yeah, those three are goofballs. Complete space cadets." We laughed together for a beat.

"…I just wish-" "-That he'd have asked you?" Laxus finished. I sighed. "Yeah. No offence, this is fun and all but…" he whisked me off the dance floor, and I hopped off his feet. "No, I get it. Who'd want to hang out and dance with their brother when they've got feelings for some guy? Although, what you see in him Pint Size, I will never know." I laughed at the nickname.

"You guys are more alike than you'd think, you know." He scoffed half-heartedly "Yeah, no. he and I are nothing alike. Do I ever talk like this?" he asked before he went into a scarily good Gajeel impression. "Oi! I'm Gajeel. I try ta act tough an' shit by swearin' and cuttin' -ing endin's offa words, but on the inside, I'm as sensitive as a fuckin' elementary school girl, and I love cute things. I'm overly obsessed with my cat, and I'm in love with a tiny, shrimpy woman, but I can't tell 'er because what if she doesn't accept *gasp* my feeeeeeelin'sss" I started to laugh "Laxus *giggle* you have to…*pffft*stop! You're *wheeze* too good at that voice!"

All at once I broke out into a fit of laughter, until I felt a looming presence behind me. "What're ya talkin' 'bout thas so funny?" a gruff voice asked. Laxus and Gajeel glared at each other. "Nothing." Laxus answered dryly. Gajeel narrowed his eyes, but let it drop. "Can I have a word with the Shrimp?" he asked coldly. "I don't know, can you?" Laxus challenged back. "Who asked ya?" "You did, you moron." "Guys!" I exclaimed, trying to avoid a future fight "Take it down a notch or two." The men growled, but backed off at my request. "Can I talk ta ya 'er not, Shrimp?" I nodded silently, and followed him out to the back of the building.

We sat in silence for a bit, dipping our feet in the pool. "So what-" I started to ask as he started to say "Lev I-" we paused. "M-me first, Shrimp." I nodded an okay. "Listen I just… I don't get what's up with you and Sparky. I though fer sure he was inta the demon chick, and It's not like I have a right ta tell ya who to date 'er nothin' I was just sorta hopin' you'd have picked m-" I started to laugh then. "WHAT?" he yelled. "S-sorry" I said through chuckles. "It's just that you think*pffft* that Laxus and I are-" more laughing. "Yeah, What? Ya tellin' me ya aint datin' him?" "NO!" I exclaimed through fits of laughter. "Not even a little! That notion is actually kind of… to use an accurate term, eewey." I screwed up my nose in mock disgust. "Oh…. Well then why are you-"

it was my turn to talk now. "-Laxus is like a brother to me! We were super close when we were younger, but then one day, he came back from a mission, and he was… different. I don't know. Meaner. I'm afraid to ask what happened, but I think it had something to do with his dad, or with the Master. I'm not sure. After that, he became distant. Obsessed with strength. We used to do this festival as a brother-sister tradition back before Tenrou. And now that he's back, he wanted to start it up again." Gajeel was silent for a bit. "So then… you and him ain't…" he drifted off "Oh, GODS no!" I scoffed. He grinned, and let out a 'Gihi.' "okay, good."


End file.
